


The Shroud

by sg_wonderland



Series: Slashlines [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: “Oh, yes. I really feel the faith…”





	

He sat patiently waiting, idly rolling the stool around, eyes never leaving Daniel.

Daniel, in those lovely blue scrubs that did lovely things to those eyes.

Daniel, still groggy from his Prior-recovery, trustingly letting Jack lead him away from the bridge to the interrogation room instead of back to sickbay.

Daniel, fast asleep restrained in his chair. 

Jack waited.

*

Finally, Daniel stirred. Jack rolled around so that he was the first thing Daniel saw when he woke. After a few attempts, the eyes finally opened, blinked in confusion before finding his. “Jack?”

“Hey, how you feeling?”

He started to raise his hand before he realized he couldn’t. Still confused, he looked down to see his hands buckled to the chair. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, well, I just wanted to talk…”

“And you had to restrain me to do so?” Daniel’s brain was doing a rapid bounce-back.

Jack rolled the stool closer still, his hands resting on Daniel’s knees. “The restraining thing wasn’t for you. It was for me.”

Daniel’s head rolled back against the high back of the chair. “Jack, have you lost your mind? Do you know where we are?”

“We are several million miles from home…”

“…in an Air Force ship, surrounded by Air Force personnel…”

“…in a room without surveillance.”

“A…are you sure?” Daniel sputtered.

Jack tapped his shoulder. “Stars, Daniel, stars.”

Daniel let his head thump back several times before he straightened up. “Okay, you’ve had your little joke, had your fun, now turn me loose.”

“Oh, I haven’t had nearly as much fun as I intend to.” His fingers walked up Daniel’s thighs.

“Jack!” Despite himself, his voice squeaked when those strong hands squeezed his thighs. “We can’t!”

“I don’t see a thing stopping us. The surveillance is turned off, the door is locked from inside. Unless someone cruises by in, say, an Asgard ship, no one is going to know what we’re doing in here.”

“Don’t you think they’re going to get suspicious of the two of us in here together with the doors locked?”

“Nope, I told them Major General O’Neill needed to debrief Dr. Jackson on the Ori situation for the Pentagon. Need to know and they didn’t need to know. I told Landry you’d be more open with me if Woolsey weren’t hanging around and he agreed that debriefing you here made perfect sense.” Jack’s hands made their way up Daniel’s chest; he smiled at the pounding heartbeat under his fingers before they threaded their way into Daniel’s hair. He pulled Daniel’s mouth down to his. “Mmmmm.”

Daniel cleared his throat when he finally got his breath – and his tongue - back. “I don’t think that was quite what General Landry had in mind.”

Jack’s lips traced his jaw up to his ear. “I’m just following orders, determining if you’re you and not Merlin.”

“So to do that, you tie me to a chair and molest me?”

“Makes sense to me.”

“Because? Jack!” He yelped when Jack bit the sensitive skin below his ear.

“My theory is if you were Merlin, you’d stop me. This is kind of like asking questions to which only Daniel would know the answers.” His tongue lapped the reddened skin.

“Like what?” Daniel breathed heavily.

“If you like this,” one of Jack’s hands cupped his groin.

Daniel arched as much as he could, fighting against the restraints. “God!”

“See, Daniel would know this is one of my secret fantasies. To have him tied up, completely helpless, completely at my will, completely powerless to stop me…” Those words, soft yet threatening, shot right through him and he felt his cock jump under Jack’s hand. Who laughed triumphantly against his throat as his hand gently massaged him through the thin cotton scrubs. “I’ll take that to mean you’re really Daniel.”

“Yes, oh, yes,” Daniel moaned as Jack kissed him fully, long and passionately until they were both moaning.

“Gonna have to talk to Davidson.” Jack’s hand was hot and insistent between Daniel’s thighs.

“Why?” Daniel’s hands fisted in frustration at his inability to stroke Jack in return.

“These scrubs.” Jack chuckled as his hands found the drawstring at the waist and he deftly untied it, his fingers stretching the material. “Gotta get some with flys. Raise up.” Daniel obediently raised his ass, groaning as Jack slid the scrub bottoms off and down to his thighs. Daniel hissed as his bare bottom landed on the cold leather seat. “What?”

“Cold leather, bare butt.”

Jack’s hands framed Daniel’s cock and he rubbed vigorously. “Let’s get you warmed up, hmm?”

Daniel gasped. “You’re not using my dick to start a fire!”

“Too late for that.” Jack slowly, tortuously thumbed the head of his cock. “I’ve already started a fire with it.”

“If you’d turn me loose, you’d find out how good I am with starting fires.” Daniel struggled against the restraints. Between his ankles being bound, slightly separated and the scrubs bunched around his thighs, he was totally immobolized. “Jack!”

But Jack ignored him, preferring to give all his attention to the rigid cock in his hands. “I know what I’m gonna get you for your next birthday.” He observed as he began stroking the length of his cock.

“Arrgghh.” Daniel bit his lip in frustration.

“Well, actually,” Jack murmured conversationally. “It’s really more for me than you. Just have to figure out how I can sneak that Ancient chair thingy out of Atlantis. I’d tie you up and tilt the chair completely back and then I’d…well, let me just show you.” Jack leaned over and sucked the head of Daniel’s cock into his mouth.

Daniel arched as far as he could, which wasn’t nearly enough for him. Jack’s hands were gripped around the base of his cock and he was milking the head with heavy suction. Daniel fought the sensation until he felt Jack’s tongue flick the sensitive skin just behind the head while his hands loosened their grip. Daniel simply exploded, his body stiffening as he flooded Jack’s mouth.

Jack sucked until he felt Daniel flop back into the chair, gasping for breath. His hands brought Daniel’s mouth to his, sharing the spoils with Daniel. Finally, he leaned away, his knuckles brushing the other man’s cheek. “Feel the faith now?”

“Oh, yeah,” Daniel weakly wiggled in the chair. “Feeling it now.”

*

 

He sat patiently waiting, idly rolling the stool around, eyes never leaving Daniel.

Daniel, in those lovely blue scrubs that did lovely things to those eyes.

Daniel, still groggy from his latest orgasm.

Daniel, fast asleep restrained in his chair. 

Jack waited.


End file.
